


Blame

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: It was all Sal’s fault. His dad even told him.





	Blame

It was all Sal’s fault. His dad even told him.

It was December, 1984. Sal had turned three that month. It was a nice, surprisingly warm day out, and Diane and Henry wanted to have a picnic with their son. Henry was still in the car, searching for something while Sal held Diane’s hand, walking with her to a nice spot, trying to carry the basket for them, while her purse was slung over her shoulder. Sal set the basket down and Diane kissed her son’s forehead, before pulling out the picnic blanket and setting up. Sal faintly heard a dog barking in the distance. 

After some convincing from the toddler, He walked off to find the dog, his mother far behind him. Sal found the barking dog, and went to pet it, not realizing it was starting to growl before it was too late. A harsh chomp of the dog’s teeth, and Sal let out a scream. 

“MOM!” he shouted, before Diane had rushed to be in front of her son before the dog struck again. The bite didn’t go through her face, but instead, tore at her scalp, and she tried to shoo her son away, but he stood there, frozen by fear while the dog continued to rip and tear at her head. When the dog was through, he scampered off, and Sal could finally move again, running to his mother’s side. 

“Mommy, please. Don’t go, I love you.” The tiny boy hiccuped out.

“I love you, Sal.” Diane spoke with her final breath as she succumbed to the blood loss. Sal started screaming for his dad, his voice getting raw from the loud wails and shrieks from his tiny throat. Fifteen minutes later, Henry found the two, his eyes growing wide. His son’s face was gone, and his wife was dead, with disgusting scratches and bites littering her once beautiful face. Henry called 911 as soon as he could, and after he hung up he shouted at Sal.

“What the hell were you thinking? You could’ve gotten yourself killed, Sal! And your mother is dead because of you!” 

Sal started crying again, looking at the blood that stained his clothes, both his own and his mother’s.

When the ambulance arrived, Sal looked at the paramedics. “Save my mom.” He sobbed out helplessly, despite the pain he was in, he just wanted his mom. As they loaded her in, and had him sit with them, they told Henry to follow with his vehicle, as they couldn’t fit anyone else. Sal sat beside a kind woman, who stopped his bleeding until they got to the hospital. She comforted him along the way, telling him they’d try their best to save Diane. She kept him distracted from the pain by telling him stories she had memorized from raising her own kids.

They got to the hospital, and Sal was rushed to surgery. He felt so tired and weak by the time he was in the room. He was put to sleep, and he had vivid dreams while he was getting worked on.

He dreamt that he woke up in the hospital, with his mom and dad at the side of his bed. That he’d wake up and everything would be okay again, and they could continue being happy. His mom hugged him, and whispered softly. “It’s time to wake up, sweetie.” Confusion hit, until he woke up, with a nurse right beside him, her kind, young face smiling at him. At some point, while he was still under, he was moved from surgery into the children’s ward, his new home for two months. 

When he left the hospital with his dad, the car ride was silent. Sal slept through the ride, before they returned home. 

 

Sal now sits up in his bed, holding onto a secret necklace he’s kept under his clothes, hidden from his dad, one that held his Mother’s wedding ring and an old locket she had with a picture of the three of them. 

“I’m sorry mom, I shouldn’t have yelled for help.”


End file.
